I Just Want Her to Know that I Love Her
by MidsummerNightGirl
Summary: Written for 'Expressions of Love' Challenge. Can Krum prove to Ginny that he loved her although she's dating Harry Potter or will it all go wrong? Post DH.


_AN: This was written for __CrAzY flamINGO __'s "The Expression of Love Challenge"_

"Ginny" he took as step towards the glorious beauty.

"No Krum! You Know I'm with Harry." Her eyes were glinting dangerously.

"Vere is he now?" Krum's voice was gruff and angry, "Vere is Harry?"

"I don't know, out signing autographs in Fr- I mean just George's store."

It was only a year after the battle and no Weasley could avoid tears when the topic of Fred came up. George was an exception in public, into which he rarely emerged, he preferred rather to stay locked up in a laboratory, determined to keep inventing or helplessly crying and drinking. Ginny had found him there often. Everyone's hurts ran deep. Ginny knew about Harry. He wouldn't sleep near anyone; Ron told her that he silenced the door to his bedroom to hide his screams. That he would hit himself randomly when alone. Only the touch of Ginny's fingers running through his hair and the chaste kisses he allowed calmed him down. He smiled at the crowds, kissed babies, signed random receipts of parchment and wrote angrily to _The Prophet_ about whatever issue concerned the public. However, Inside he was a wreck. Ginny loved Harry with all of her heart and he loved her in his funny little way but Ginny has another admirer, Viktor Krum.

Viktor had emigrated from Bulgaria to work for the International Quidditch Board and was infatuated with the fiery seventeen-nearly eighteen- year old girl. He was desperately head-over-heels in love. Not the love that would prevail over darkness like Harry and Ginny's love. Viktor Krum was experiencing what Amortenia is like without the actual potion. In Sofia on Valentine's Day he had seen the muggles with their red, heart shaped balloons and that is what his heart felt like for Ginny. He also felt an insatiable desire to kiss Ginny. Would anything really happen if he did? He took another step towards her.

"I'm serious Krum, if you touch me you'll never work in this country again. Let again move."

Ha, he thought, she couldn't hurt him, he was bigger and stronger and yet still agile and good with his wand. He took another step just as Ginny stepped backwards into the cardboard box which squeaked. She had come out into the compound for a break, Harry and Ron and Hermione were being mobbed inside and she wanted out. But then he turned up. She had to admit it, her breath was taken away. Harry and Krum might both be seekers but Harry was still scrawny, Molly's enforced eating regime was only helping slightly, and Krum was stunning.

Krum took another step, somewhere in his sub-consciousness a voice was yelling out (none-too gently) to stop and walk away, to owl Hermione (who was dating that Weasley fellow), or that pretty girl from last year's ball in Sofia. However, that little voice did not prevail. Some part of him insisted that this would make everything right and prove his love. It would.

Ginny had her wand at the ready but Krum could anticipate a hex from forty paces due to the rigorous and cruel training they were given at Durmstrang and the exercises he had

performed on Bulgaria's national Quidditch team. He easily dodged the _stupefy_ and then the bat-bogey hex and still walked forward. Slowly and deliberately he made each step towards the young woman emphatic. Then he pounced.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny saw the seeker lunge and whilst she had enough sense to throw out a _Petrificus Totalus _before she turned her body away. Krum's kiss landed just below her ear and she could feel the heat of his breath on her neck. She was whispering,

"No, you're not allowed to do that." And he was murmuring back,

"No vun's going to find out."

"I know it! You know it! Harry will discover this." Ginny was becoming seducted, it was easy too easy for Krum,  
>"But you wouldn't tell anyvun, right?...right?" Krum's voice grew louder on the last syllable and although for a moment Ginny had exulted in the praise she snapped back into reality with his abrupt tone. She realised that her beloved was not paying her this attention. That it was someone else. Ginny was no Pureblood, weak lady that was going to fall for a deluded sexual assaulter. She turned and punched Krum straight in the jaw. It confused him, not enough to reap severe damage but enough to bamboozle Krum so that she could knee his groin and then <em>stupefy <em>the idiot. 

She stood panting in the dirty allotment looking down at the stunned fool and she absent-mindedly brushes her foot along his face. Her hair is mussed and Krum's scent lingers on her neck. Just as her breathing slows Harry comes rushing around the corner at lightning pace.

"Gin, quick, we'll apparate now, Percy caused a diversion!" The urgency in her boyfriend's voice is obvious but Ginny is still looking at the still lump on the ground. Once Harry's attention has been drawn down as well all that can be heard is a brief inhale and a questioning phrase.

"Krum?"

"Tried to kiss me,"

"I'll kill him." Harry insisted with all the tell-tale signs of anger that is certain to spill over, "I'll murder him." He takes several steps towards the dormant figure before the voice of newspaper journalists can be heard running towards them.

"It doesn't matter Harry, I dealt with it. Lets apparate home," Ginny tugged on her boyfriend's sleeve and he knew she was right. Indicating with a nod of his head he felt the familiar closeness and affection as Ginny latched onto his arm and they were transported away from the grungy, dirty little allotment at the back of the joke shop.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

As Harry and Ginny were passionately kissing in the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place the journalists has stumbled across Krum's body. They'd enervated him and were frantically asking if he'd sighted the magnificent wonder that was Harry Potter.

The only words Viktor could manage were "I vanted to show her I loved her."

_Epilogue: _

Two weeks later:

Ginny was sitting in the Burrow's kitchen playing with the bracelet Harry had gifted her with. Currently he was obsessed with giving her expensive trinkets. Was it because he didn't want to face her?

The fireplace turned green and popped. She turned to see Krum's face staring back at her. She jumped to her feet.

"You!" her tone vicious and cutting, the man that had pounced on her,

"Voo, Voo, Voo, vait a minute! Look I know there is no apologies for vhat I did, but-"

Ginny cut him off,

"Damn straight there isn't!" Ginny's tone and expression almost broke the seeker's heart.

"I am sorry, Ginny" His eyes, which Ginny couldn't see as she turned her back, were full of remorse.

"I love you."

Ginny returned to the table and resumed playing with her bracelet as the fireplace died out.

_AN: "Woo, Woo, Woo Wait a minute…" was the talking quote and I wasn't sure really how to use it. I did some research and found it was possibly early 20__th__ century slang for insanity. So in my mind Krum is saying "Insane, Insane, just wait a minute, alright?"- I found that a tricky quote and this a very tricky challenge. _

_I'm not a Krum hater, this was what my muse told me to do though…It has me under the Imperius_


End file.
